<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny Little Life by Reda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963760">Funny Little Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda'>Reda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, High School, MarTen Day, Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Child Characters, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Through the Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marron has a crush on Goten from an early age. Goten is oblivious at first, but he eventually comes around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marron/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny Little Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/gifts">SuperKamehameha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Notes: Anyone else remember songfics? Yeah, well, anyway, I got inspired by a song so I wrote a fic to it and included the lyrics that inspired me. The song in question is “Funny Little World” by Alexander Rybak.<br/>- The twins belong to JJ aka SuperKamahamaha on Ao3 aka dbzebra on tumblr<br/>Prompt: Firsts / School<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~!~</p>
<p><em>My heart has been captured<br/>
</em> <em>By your funny little smile<br/>
</em> <em>And finally I’m happy,<br/>
</em> <em>If only for a while</em></p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p>Marron stares across the room at the older boy being brought into her house. Well, her parents’ house. She knows this boy. Goten. She hasn’t seen him very often, but she knows who he is and what he can do. She remembers watching the crazy tournament fight when she was younger, how he fought Trunks and lost in the end. It’s only been a few years since that day.</p>
<p>She still has nightmares of that scary Buu monster.</p>
<p>Today is special, though. Today she is going to have a playmate. Today, Goten’s parents are dropping him off at her house to be watched while they go off somewhere else. Her papa has already told her all the details, but she only remembers that Gohan is busy and Bulma, who usually watches Goten, is also busy with something. So they’re here instead.</p>
<p>Apparently, her papa is going out to work sometime today, too. She wonders what all the adults are doing. When she’s alone with Goten, she asks him if he knows what’s going on and he huffs.</p>
<p>“They’re going to the hospital for some reason,” Goten huffs. “I think it has to do with Trunks’ new baby brother or sister or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Marron tilts her head to the side, feeling her twin tails brush through the (lightly candle scented) air of her room. “Why aren’t we going with them, then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“I wanna see the new baby.”</p>
<p>“Me too!” Goten cries, jumping forward to grab her arms and shake her. “Come on, Marron. I bet we could sneak out and figure out where they are. I can find Trunks if I really concentrate.”</p>
<p>Goten is bigger than her and way stronger so all the excited shaking kind of hurts and she whines a little. “Goten, stop. Let go.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Goten steps back and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, Marron. I guess I got a little too into it. I can’t believe they’re leaving me here instead of letting me go watch, too. I’m a teenager. I can handle a waiting room of doctors and stuff.”</p>
<p>For a moment, time seems to stand still. She stares up at Goten and finds it hard to breathe. She’s not sure why. He looks so <em>cute</em> when he does that sheepish gesture. Maybe that’s it. Maybe she likes him.</p>
<p>Of course she likes him! They’re friends! She likes being around him and playing with him. She has to smile, too, when he pouts because the way his face scrunches up is kind of funny.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Goten,” she says. “I think waiting in a room for hours and hours is kind of boring. We couldn’t have all these fun toys to play with or anything.”</p>
<p>Goten makes a different face and Marron giggles. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It would be kind of boring if all we could do is sit there and wait, huh?”</p>
<p>He smiles at her then, and it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She decides right then and there that she really likes his smile. So for the rest of their play date, Marron tries her best to take his mind off of being left out of the adult world. She makes him laugh and smile as much as possible.</p>
<p>She wants to see it all the time now.</p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p><em>And I hope that you’ll be with me<br/>
</em> <em>If only in my dreams<br/>
</em> <em>But here you are next to me<br/>
</em> <em>And you’re glad, or so it seems</em></p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p>Marron giggles along with Goten at the end of a joke told by Trunks. She sits against the fence around the school’s rooftop. The cool wire pricks at the back of her head whenever she leans back, but she manages to keep leaning forward or sideways so it’s not much of a bother at all.</p>
<p>Goten sits beside her, after all.</p>
<p>They always come up here for lunch. It’s technically against the rules – as much as wearing T-shirts under the approved uniform – but they do it anyway. The three of them have been close in more ways than one. Not as much as children, minus the occasional visit because of their parents, but as teens, she’s finally found herself a part of their fun antics.</p>
<p>Too bad they aren’t closer in age. She’s sure they would get to enjoy more time together if they were. As it is, she’s a first year and they’re on their last year in high school. So they’ll be graduating and becoming adults soon while she sits here alone through the rest of her schooling.</p>
<p>Hopefully, they continue to let her join them for fun after school adventures. She doesn’t imagine these two really growing up <em>too</em> much even if the world says they’ll be adults soon. More than anything, she wants to be by Goten’s side as long as she can.</p>
<p>Her little crush has only grown over the years.</p>
<p>“How bout it, Mar?”</p>
<p>At Goten’s question, Marron blushes because she’s been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize where the conversation has gone. Trunks looks at her from his seat across the way, leaning against the entrance to the stairwell. He doesn’t give away anything; instead he only stares and waits. He even smirks a little, as if he knows she wasn’t listening. Jerk.</p>
<p>Taking a breath to battle the embarrassment, Marron turns sweet eyes up at Goten. Goten sits beside her and seems to enjoy it since he does it every time they’re up here. He hasn’t asked to date or anything – Marron’s starting to assume <em>she’ll</em> have to be the one to take <em>that</em> plunge<em> – </em>but he at least appears to like her a lot. Or at least he hasn’t shown any sign that he’s annoyed by how close she subtly clings to him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Goten,” she says, batting her eyelashes. “I think I missed that.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Goten stares back at her, almost taken aback by the look in her gaze, but then he laughs. “Ah, whatever. Trunks thought it might be fun to skip the rest of classes and -”</p>
<p>Marron immediately rolls her eyes. “No. Unlike you two, I actually enjoy school.”</p>
<p>“And you’re crazy for that,” Goten returns, a teasing glint in his eyes. “You won’t tell anyone if we hop out of here, though, will you?”</p>
<p>Marron sighs long and hard, lowering her head. She feels Goten flinch a bit beside her and she turns her head to make sure her hair hides the smile on her face. She loves teasing him back. She loves their interaction period.</p>
<p>“I don’t know...” she drifts off. “I bet your mom would be pretty upset if she found out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what? Don’t tell my mom, Mar, please!”</p>
<p>Marron can’t help the giggle that escapes her mouth, and she lifts shining eyes to meet Goten’s. “I won’t tell. You should know me better than that, Goten.”</p>
<p>Trunks laughs. “She got you there, Goten.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” is all Goten is able to say, his eyes refusing to look away, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. “Oh.”</p>
<p>Marron smiles. Yeah, he likes her. She’s pretty sure about that, especially now. It’s just a matter of getting him to admit it.</p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p><em>Don’t promise me forever,<br/>
</em> <em>Just love me day by day.<br/>
No one knows the future<br/>
</em> <em>We’re young, but that’s OK.</em></p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p>Goten waits for her outside the school building. He hopes it’s the right one this time. Though she’ll never let him hear the end of it for the <em>last</em> time he came to her school and totally went to the wrong place. It’s not his fault. Colleges are huge. Unlike high school he can’t just go to one building and wait where everyone else is exiting. There’s people all over the place going all directions. Classes go all day and night here.</p>
<p>He can’t <em>believe</em> Marron decided to go to college. Trunks he should have expected since he’s got his mother pushing him to learn everything he can in order to prepare for taking over the Capsule Corporation. With his grandfather passed on and Bulma now in charge of the place, Goten assumes she’s pushing Trunks for a more selfish reason: retirement. But none of that has anything to do with why Marron would go to college or why he’s here right now.</p>
<p>Fingering the ring box in his pocket, Goten takes a deep breath. There’s a nice park area just off the college campus. He plans to lead her that direction, maybe find a nice cherry blossom tree, and pop the big question. They’ve been dating for a year or so now, but they’ve been friends for longer than that.</p>
<p>He hopes she’ll say yes.</p>
<p>Marron finally comes out of the building and Goten heaves a sigh of relief. Good. He got it right. Waving his hand to catch her attention, he grins and does his best to calm the beating in his heart. No one told him this kind of thing would be so nerve wracking! He’ll have to pull Gohan aside later and complain to him for not warning him properly. He feels like he’s going to throw up, he’s <em>that</em> nervous.</p>
<p>When Marron walks up to him, holding a textbook and notebook at her chest, she smiles. “I didn’t expect to see you here. What’s the surprise this time?”</p>
<p>Goten nearly trips over his own feet as he turns to gesture that they walk in this particular direction. “Uh. What? Huh? No - no surprise. Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>Marron giggles, her blond hair loose and brushing across her bare shoulders. “Oh come on. You only show up like this when it’s some surprise. Or you need help.” She eyes him, suddenly serious. “You don’t need help with something, do you?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Uh, no, pft, why would I need your help?” Goten rubs the back of his neck, then berates himself internally for accidentally insulting her. “That’s – that’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” She stops and glares up at him and he can’t help but think it’s so cute when she does that. “You’re nervous about something. What is it?”</p>
<p>Goten groans. How can she do that so easily? It’s not fair. She can read him like a book and he still flounders around having no clue what’s going behind her blue eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tears his gaze away from her and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm down, man. You’re gonna give it away.</em>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, he notices that they’ve made it to the park and while the clouds look suspiciously menacing, he also notes that they’re not too far from the cherry blossom tree he had in mind. So taking another deep breath for luck, Goten grabs her arm and gets her to run along beside him. Of course Marron squeaks and shouts a little in protest, but he ignores her and forces a grin instead.</p>
<p>In no time at all, they’re at the biggest tree in the park and as luck would have it no one else is here. Probably because of the rain clouds hovering not too far from them. The wind is picking up and he shivers because it’s chillier than he expected, though a glance at what Marron is wearing – a spaghetti strap light blue shirt and a short pink skirt – he knows she has to be more annoyed at the weather than him.</p>
<p>Better make this quick, then. With another deep breath, Goten pulls out the ring box from his hand and drops to one knee. He’s seen enough of those cheesy romance movies that Marron likes so much to know she will love this way of doing things. Hopefully. Maybe. Oh shit what if he read her wrong this whole time? What if -?</p>
<p>“Mar, I – uhm – that is – would you -”</p>
<p>Thunder swallows her answer, but he doesn’t need to hear what she says. What she does is quite answer enough. The books drop from Marron’s arms and she springs against him, wrapping her bare arms around his neck and kissing him fully and deeply. Tears hit his face as she laughs and cries and kisses him over and over again, all while the rain clouds decide now is the perfect time to release their load.</p>
<p>But they don’t care. They’re a young couple in love and happy beyond words. Later, they’ll dry off in front of the fire with his mom berating him for not checking the weather before making his plans. But they’ll hold hands, the ring shimmering on Marron’s finger, and Goten will know this day will never leave his memories.</p>
<p>Not ever.</p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p><em>Cause you’ll always be a part of me<br/>
</em> <em>Whatever life will bring<br/>
</em> <em>And people have to bear with you<br/>
</em> <em>This silly song I sing</em></p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p>Goten hums to himself as he plucks on the guitar strings. It’s not plugged in so it’s got an interesting twang to it, but that also makes it gentle enough to lull the twins to sleep. Keiko and Akina have spent most of the morning driving their mother crazy – and after lunch refusing any attempt to get them to take their naps.</p>
<p>But Goten knows Marron has a lot of work to do writing an article for some reputable journal so he decides to take charge and lock the kids in the room with him for an hour or so. At first, it led to lots of playful rolling around on the floor and wishing he hadn’t taught the girls how to fly so early. Thankfully, his plan worked and the two tired themselves out with all the wrestling and rough housing.</p>
<p>Even though he could have easily tossed them into bed and called it a day, Goten decides to leave them on the floor. They’re sprawled out on the play mat tangled in each other, and slowly but surely their eyes are closing. He sits nearby and plucks the strings on his guitar, giving them a bit of a lullaby as he hums softly into the quiet air of the bedroom.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, the twins are asleep and Goten is fighting the urge to join them. He sets his guitar off to the side and gets up to grab a blanket, which he then throws over the twin girls, nearly laughing at the way they cling to each other in their sleep, even though they fight like cats and dogs through so much of the day. Siblings do that, though. He would know.</p>
<p>A yawn escapes and he blinks over at the door, realizing that he <em>is</em> locked in here. Until Marron is finished. Stretching his arms, he gives a little shrug and then lays down next to his girls. At first he watches them sleep, recalling the day when they were born and he felt that first tinge of joy deep inside at being a father, something his own father and Gohan had both talked about but that he had never been able to understand fully until he experienced himself.</p>
<p>With such thoughts and memories dancing through his mind, Goten smiles and drifts off to sleep. Later, Marron will come into the room and whisper a searching question at her husband, only to find him holding the girls as they cling to him in a pile on the floor. All of them asleep. She giggles behind her hand and gets down on her knees so she can land a kiss on all three foreheads.</p>
<p>What a funny little life she’s stumbled into; she can’t wait to see what more it has in store for her and her sweet little family.</p>
<p>~!~</p>
<p><em>And I don’t know for sure<br/>
</em> <em>Where this is going</em><br/>
<em>Still I hope for more<br/>
</em> <em>And more…</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all who read. </p>
<p>Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NvBDqWSiuw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>